Independence the Second
by Okapilover
Summary: In which Texas gains it's independence from America without having to try.
1. Chapter 1

_America ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The day was September 28__th__, 1845, tomorrow Texas would officially be his state. He was so excited just a few hours earlier, bragging to all the countries about how a _country _was gonna become his newest state. But he wasn't excited anymore, because it was the reminder of England that reminded him of a very important fact. He could recall the conversation that brought him back from Cloud 9._

'_America, you idiot, once we stop being nations, we dissolve. We no longer exist except in the history books. Once your precious Texas' statehood is passed, he will no longer be a country, and thus he will disappear.'_

_He had just started running. He just ran all the way to the place he knew the Republic of Texas. The bluebonnet field that Texas was so fond of, ever since the special flowers started growing. And sure enough, there was the blonde haired, green eyed boy, sitting in the middle of the entire field being careful not to squash. However, America was not as careful as he didn't stop running until he reached the boy in question._

'_Texas! I just realized that you're gonna die tomorrow-'_

'_I know.' Texas responded calmly._

'_What do you mean you know? If you knew you were gonna die, then why'd you want to be my state so bad?' America questioned, repressed tears forming at the corner of his eyes._

_Texas smiled his wide grin at America and answered, 'Because, if what I've done as Texas stands for anything, I'd like to think it stands for my love for my people. My people didn't want to be a part of Mexico, so I fought a long war for my independence. My people want to be a part of America, so that's what I'm giving them.'_

'_B-But, I had a lot of plans for you and me. Like, when you're statehood became official, we would go get a drink of good ol' beer.' America's tear were becoming very noticeable. _

_Texas scooted closer to America and hugged him, resting the nations head on his chest. They sat there like that for a long time, before Texas had an idea. He lifted America's head, and gave him another grin._

'_America, do you see my glasses?' America gave Texas a confused look, but nodded anyway, 'Well, they used to be Mexico's. When I was his colony, he would always tell me how his glasses represented me. He said as long as he had the glasses, I would be his. But when I won the Texan Revolution, I took the glasses from him. Because then I belonged to myself. But now,' Texas pulled the glasses off his face and placed them on America's, 'I belong to you. Treat my people well.'_

_Sure enough, the next morning, there was no Texas anywhere, the only reminder he had ever been there was a pair of plain glasses, that America wore from that day on._

The year was now 2045. America found it hard to believe that only two decades ago, only 1% of the population of Texas wanted to become an independent nation. Now that 1% stood for the exact opposite. Texas was threatening to start a war for their independence, even though the winner was obvious. America laughed, 'Leave it to Texans to go against all odds and come out the winner. Heck, they've done it before!'

"America, stop staring out the window, you git. This next topic actually concerns you!" England scolded, and then turned the attention back to Germany.

Germany cleared his throat, "Yes, in fact it's about Texas. We need to know how you're going to go about dealing with this independence business. I've checked the charts, and if Texas were to indeed become an independent nation, they would be the 46th largest country, by population, not size. They have 26 million citizens which makes their economy the 13th largest in the world. So, do you plan to go to war with Texas? I don't think anyone would help you, though. I'm sure you don't need it anyway." He finished then looked at America, awaiting his answer.

"Uh, no, we're not going to war. We're granting Texas independence. In fact their signing the papers right about now, Texas will officially be a nation by evening," America answered, not paying it much attention. The other nations just stared at him in surprise.

Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, China spoke up, "That's it? This isn't like you at all, I expected you to make a fuss, aru. Why are you just letting Texas go?"

America looked solemn as he answered, "Because, Texas himself told me his people were his top priority and he'd do anything for him, even dissolve into nothing. The majority of Texans want to become a country, so I thought I'd let them, if it could be the one thing I ever did to pay him back." The girls (and Japan) cooed at the sweetness of it, while the boys just shrugged it off. But one voice rose above the rest.

"And I'm very grateful for it."

America turned at the surprisingly familiar voice. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar face as well. The other nations, noticing America's stare, stared at the strange man as well.

America asked, "T-Texas?" He wasn't really even sure if it was Texas or not, he looked so different. He was probably an inch shorter than Sweden, at most. The Texas he remembered had a body of a fifteen year old, but this one was tall and a lot less awkward. He could probably pass for twenty-one, older than America. His blond hair and green eyes seemed a little brighter, though the hair was mostly hidden under the cowboy hat he adorned on his head. He had a red flannel shirt with regular farmer boy pants kept up a belt with a large buckle. And his boots were just barely noticeable under the pants that were a bit too long.

The man smiled a wide grin, confirming America's suspicions, "Hey man, long time no see!" He hugged America, and strangely Spain. He even hugged France. (He tried to hug Romano and Germany, but was shooed back to America.) Texas tapped on America's shoulder, and gave him another wide grin.

"Think I could get them glasses back?"


	2. 2:04 am

**A/N 1. I'm sick and my stomach is refusing to let me sleep so I wrote this. I know it's not the best thing ever, but I can't bring my sick self to care. 2. I honestly believe I won't turn this into a series, but I will randomly add little mini stories like the following, though not when it's 2 in the morning. So it will always say complete, but I'll probably add new chapters anyway. 3. I don't have a human name for Texas, and I really want one. If you have any ideas let me know. 4. It might just be my sickness talking, but I really want to do an ask Texas thing on here. Ask questions if you want, I'll have Texas answer them eventually, pinky promise. Thank you for listening :) -Okapilover**

* * *

"Arrrggh! Why is border control so boring?" America whined.

"Just a spoonful of sugar, Alfie," the blonde haired Texan replied. The American stared confused at the man for a moment before saying, "How do you even know Mary Poppins? You were my glasses when that movie came out."

"Exactly. As your glasses, I saw whatever you saw. So I did in fact see Mary Poppins." He said matter-of-factly.

"Wait…everything?" America asked, looking at the Texan with a worried expression.

The Texan lifted his head from the paperwork his new boss had assigned him on the border control between America and Texas. He glared jokingly at the American. "I chose to block certain things out…_Mr. Team Jacob."_

* * *

"Texas?" An Englishman asked, walking over to Texas after the World Meeting ended, "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure, go ahead!" the man replied cheerfully.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is a sensitive subject or not, but I've been wondering…what was it like becoming a state?" England asked cocking his head to the side with his large brows furrowed together.

Texas thought for a moment then answered.

"I had no idea who you were, sir. Then suddenly, I'm throwing away your tea."


	3. Phase 10

_Hearts will break._

"Tex, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." America warned.

_Morals will be disregarded. _

"Don't you dare!" Romano screeched.

_Relationships will be shattered._

"How could you do this to me?" Spain cried.

_In this game it's the luck of the draw._

Texas looked up from his cards, smirking at his opponents. Italy started crying.

_And there can only be one winner._

Texas laid down all his cards and discarded his last one.

_This is…_

A crowd of boos came from the rest around the table.

_…Phase 10._

"We are only on Phase 1, calm down," Germany spoke, as he began to shuffle the cards again.

"You're only saying that because you already laid down, potato bastard!" Romano pouted.

"Tex, man, not cool!" America said, as he reluctantly gave Germany his cards.

"I only needed one card! ONE CARD!" Spain cried again.

"I have no idea what is going on," England said as observed from behind America.

Texas smiled at the Brit. "I'll explain!" He handed a card to England, "On that card is all ten phases. Each round, you have to try and complete the phase that you were on, and when you do, you lay down the cards. And then you try and get out, which means getting rid of all the cards you didn't use when you lay down. If you finish the phase before someone lays down, then you go onto the next phase in the next round. If not, you do the same phase all over again! But the game can take a long time, trust me."

"So whoever beats Phase 10 first, wins?" England asked.

"Yeah, and never worry about falling behind. Me and Italy played earlier, and he was all the way on Phase 3 when I was on Phase 9, and he still beat me," Germany added.

"Italy-kun beat you? I'm surprised, Germany-san," Japan said as he too, watched the game.

"Would you mind if I joined? You aren't very far anyway," England said as looked to Germany to answer his question.

"You can't Iggy, cause there's a point system too. But you can join Team Hero!" America said as he gestured to a seat next to him.

"You can't have teams! That's not fair!" Romano piped up.

"Roma, its fine! Now we can help each other too!" Spain exclaimed as he scooted closer to the Italian.

"Ve~ I'll join Doitsu!" Italy announced as he came out of the kitchen with a bowl of pasta.

"Y'all are leaving me solo? That ain't nice," Texas faked a pouty face.%

* * *

Round 2

"Alright, who's deal?" Texas asked.

"Team Hero's! Here Iggy, you do it," America said as he passed the stack to England. England passed 10 cards to each player.

Germany, Italy, and Texas were looking for one set of three while the rest were looking for two sets of three.

"Gosh, who dealt this crap?" Texas said as he looked through his cards, causing everyone to laugh and England to blush furiously.

"I think the one to blame is the one who shuffled it," Romano said as he glared at Germany, and everyone laughed harder.

"It's left to the dealer first, your turn Spain."

Spain flipped the first card over, which was a 12. After scanning his cards, he shrugged and pulled one off the stack instead. As he looked at the card, he smiled and tucked in his cards. He then discarded his own 12. "Your turn, Roma!"

Romano eyed his cards, and then took one from the stack as well. He scowled and immediately put it back in the pile. A 10.

Texas smiled a wide grin and picked up the 10. He then put down three 10s and a wild card, and a run of 5-6-7-8. He smiled smugly, and discarded an 11. One card left.

Germany sighed heavily and picked up one card and discarded a skip card, "I'm skipping Texas, for obvious reasons."

Texas smiled smugly again, "I understand, _Doitsu._"

England picked up a card and showed it to America. America smiled widely. He took the card, laid down one set of three 2s, and one set of three 5s. He added a 3 and a 4 to Texas' run, then a 10 to his set. He discarded his final card, and he was out.

Then Romano flipped the table.

**A/N Because I love the image of Romano flipping a table. See, this is the random stuff I was talking about. But seriously though, I played Phase 10 with my aunt and uncle, my sister, and her boyfriend today, and I smoked them all. But the game took us 5 hours, so I'm a little tired, so I'll just say Happy Labor Day! Oh, and if you have any name suggestions for Texas, they would be much appreciated! Thank you~**


	4. Ask Texas 1

_Ask Texas 1_

_How do you feel knowing that more and more people are moving to Austin, Texas? –Mconanfan0327_

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"MCDONALDS! STOP TEX, STOP!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Can I change the station?"

"Dude…Austin sucks."

"Are we there yet?"

"Why is it so hot? I'm baking in here!"

_'I'm just going to the store! Speed it up a little, will ya?' _Texas thought as he banged his head against the steering wheel. It seemed like he was only five feet from the grocery but he'll be waiting another thirty minutes 'til he even got in the parking lot. But he sucked it up and glared at the Silverado, silently begging for traffic to clear up.

* * *

_Mconanfan0327,_

_Did ya know Austin, TX is number 4 on the list of worse traffic in the US? Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy people like living in my capital, and the more Texans the better! But, if they could spread out a bit, that'd be great. –Texas_

_(P.S NEVER DRIVE ANYWHERE WITH AMERICA)_

**_A/N If you have any questions, they would be much appreciated! I'm just going to dump everything in this little 'series' aren't I? Thank you very much! _**


	5. Ask Texas 2

_Ask Texas 2_

_How do you feel about México? -Scarlet Silverweaver_

* * *

"Okay, so once upon a time or something like that, there was a little dude named Tejas. At the time, he lived with Papa España, Mama Romano (who he technically wasn't supposed to call him mama), and his big brother México. They were all really happy, until México didn't want to live in the house anymore and took Tejas with him. Papa España and Mama Romano totally cried because they were distraught about losing their favorite person _ever. _

Anyway, one thing you should know about México is that he totally has Italian pasta noodles for brains, so he had no idea how he was supposed to do with itty bitty colonies like Tejas (and this guy California but he's totally lame and egotistical). So while México was very nice-ish to the colonies themselves, he was super cruel and stuff to the Native Indians.

So when Tejas was all grown up he said _'I'm declaring my independence'"_

"Like me, the awesome hero!" America yelled. Texas took a deep sigh and smiled at the American.

"I suppose, yeah," Texas said. America laughed his signature laugh and stared expectantly at the Texan.

"Then what?" He asked.

Texas thought for a minute then answered, "We fought against all odds and won, even though we lost a lot of men. Then I was a country getting help from _France_. Then I became your state, and now…" Texas pointed to a window on the opposite side of the room. When America looked over there was a man with his face pressed against the glass. He had dark skin and black hair pulled into a short ponytail.

Texas cocked his head to the side and said, "He's kind of made it awkward."

* * *

_Dear Scarlet Silverweaver,_

_ He used to be my big brother that I looked up to, and I guess he'll technically always be my big brother, in a way. He just…needs a psychiatrist. Fast. I'm starting to get scared. -Texas_

* * *

**_A/N Don't forget to ask questions. Thank you very much! -Okapilover_**


	6. Texas and Romano

Texas and…_Romano!_

_(Stubborn smart-alecs really shouldn't argue with each other.)_

"Hey, you want a tomato?" Romano asked as he held out the red fruit to the Texan. Texas smiled up at the Italian and shook his head, gesturing to his lap.

"I got some baby carrots, but thanks," Texas said as he plopped another one in his mouth.

Romano sneered at the man, "You'd rather have a little carrot than a tomato? What's wrong with you?"

Texas shrugged, "I prefer carrots to tomatoes, why?"

Romano stood shocked, _'How could anyone like something more than tomatoes?!' _

"Did Spain colonize you or not? I remember you use to love tomatoes when you were little!" Romano said, trying really hard not to shout.

Texas raised his eyebrow at the man, "Do I look little to you? As I recall, I'm significantly taller than. _You're _the little one now."

"Simply outgrowing them is not a just excuse! And I am not little; Italy is a very strong country!" Romano was yelling now.

"Because you're brother runs it. I don't ever recall anyone calling _you_ Italy. Ah, but then again, I don't think your country wouldn't be here if it weren't for _Germany_. How does it feel to depend on him for everything?"

"Don't talk to me about depending on people! You were only a country for a century and you still had to ask the wine bastard for help! And you still have problems with México, don't you?"

"At least I can actually swallow my pride enough to ask someone for help, unlike you. You just hide behind your brother and tell him what to do. _How pathetic."_

"PATHETIC?! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S PATHETIC? HAVING TO BECOME PART OF AMERICA BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SUPPORT YOURSELF!"

"WELL UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE WHEN SOMEONE TAKES CARE OF ME I THANK THEM, AND ACKNOWLEDGE THAT THEY REALLY CARE ABOUT ME AND LOOK PASS MY EXTREMELY ANNOYING AND OBNOXIOUS PERSONALITY INTO MY HEART AND LOVE ME FOR ME!"

"…what?" Romano asked bewildered.

Texas only smiled up at the man, "You should be nicer to España…_mama_."


	7. Government Shutdown

"…And ever since he's just kinda sat there. I even waved a burger in his face, he didn't flinch. Though it may have been because it was Whataburger, not McDonalds. But I wanted to just wave a burger in his face, not death at the age of thirty," Texas explained as he repeatedly poked his country in the face.

America hadn't moved since the government shut down. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest, the others might have thought he was dead.

"So, let me make sure I've got this straight…America's government completely shut down because some old men weren't getting there way? How obscene," England remarked as he walked around his former colony.

"What of the FCC?" France asked, eyes slightly mischievously.

"Controlled by the government, nobody there," Texas simply stated.

"So, there's no one to censor _this_?" France asked.

"Censor wha-OH GOD!"

* * *

**A/N 'Cause I find this whole government shutdown thing ridiculous. Why do people call him Francy-pants if he never keeps his on? To all y'all Yankees that don't know what Whataburger is, it's a fast food restaurant that has the best burgers ****ever****, and it's only in Texas and some parts of Oklahoma (maybe Louisiana, not sure). Remember to ask Texas questions, because he doesn't have any right now :'( Thank you for reading! **


	8. Texas and Spain

Texas and…_España!_

_(Like country like colony)_

"Tejas? Can I ask you a question?" Spain asked warily.

"Course, whatcha need?" Texas answered, eyes glued to the pumpkin he was carving.

"You…you think Roma looks like a tomato too, right? When he's mad, I mean," he asked, hesitantly looking at his tomato.

"What are you talking about?" Texas stared at Spain with his eyebrows raised.

Spain looked flustered and went back to staring at his tomato.

"He looks like a tomato all the time to me."

* * *

_And on that Hallows Eve,_ _in front of a young man's home_

_There stood a large pumpkin, though he wasn't alone_

_All around, in a huge sea of red _

_Carved in tomatoes, were each nation's head_

_From Norway to Russia, Liechtenstein to Japan_

_America and Austria, and even New Zealand._

_But none could compare to the one front and center_

_There stood a Romano, though he was much gentler_

_He was the reddest tomato, though he wasn't really mad_

_In fact this Romano was actually quite glad _

_It was a nice change, to see Roma smile_

_With a grin that lasted for miles and miles_

_And when the real Romano had seen the small army_

_He didn't smile…but he didn't get angry_

_He just shrugged his shoulders_

_And pulled his coat closer_

_And kissed both Spain and Tex on the cheek._

* * *

**A/N Happy Halloween (to those who celebrate it)! Don't forget to ask questions! Thank you very much! -Okapilover**


End file.
